


The Curse

by Swanregalqueen123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanregalqueen123/pseuds/Swanregalqueen123
Summary: Regina Mills, 28, is placed in psych ward. She has been there for 28 years but the weird thing is, she hasn't aged.  Regina has visions of another past life but she can't put the piece of the puzzle together.  Swan-Queen alternated universe of Snow white and Prince charming





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! If I get ten reviews, I’ll post another chapter. If I don’t; I will still post another chapter because this story is going to be very fun to write.

The horse galloped along the pathway towards the tall trees, light fading away, as she can only feel just a glimpse of the sun on her face. The White Knight shouted, “Ha”, wanting the horse to go faster. She could not waste one more minute of being separated from her true love. She needed to find her before it’s too late. The horse moved at lightning speed, crushing the leaves that made a crackle under it’s feet. 

The White Knight felt the cold wind brush entirely against her face as fall leaves, simmered down slowly from the high tree tops. She looked at the glowing ring, seeing that she has almost reached her destination, whom it was the princess of the dark kingdom, Regina Mills; a miller’s daughter. 

“There’s a whole world waiting out there for you”. Lady Swan, the white knight, was first told that when she was just a baby and she was still told that. She was told that she was destined for greatness, and that sacrifice is honorable. 

Lady Swan demanded respect, bravery, and leadership. That’s exactly what she is going to do for her princess. The only thing she is honoring is saving the women that fell under a horrid nightmare, never to wake up. Regina was trapped. Her body was her own tomb. 

“I’m coming my love”. The white knight whispered through the thick cold air, seeing a tiny puddle of smoke fill the air from her breath. She can already feel her lips turning blue but she did not care, just as long as she can make it. The ring’s light started to fade away and panicked started arise, jump starting her heart in fear. 

What does this mean? Lady Swan thought. Although her nerves calmly washed down beneath her now calm beating heart, gazing upon the coffin where her true love lied helplessly. 

“No”. She screamed, swiftly jumping off the horse. “You’re too late. She’s gone”. Her best friend Pinocchio whispered along with the seven dwarves. The white knight looked at her own tragedy, she looked at her lifeless body; for Regina who is fighting to get out. “Open it”. Lady Swan said. 

“It’s too late, she’s already gone”. Lady Swan scanned over her the coffin, tears pricked down her cold red cheeks. “Then let me say goodbye”. Her voice cracked. She watched them lift the glass lid up, as they settled it down onto the ground. She slowly took everything into one breath, claiming Regina’s lips. 

She was kissing Regina goodbye, she kissed her wholeheartedly, knowing that there is nothing that she can do to bring her back. Although when she kissed her, she remembered a sorcerer named rumpelstiltskin; telling her that true love’s kiss can break any curse and it did. The light blasted through the land, taking away the darkness and bringing in what has always belonged. The goodness.   
Her bright blue eyes widen, feeling the air that she wanted to breathe. The only beautiful angel that she wanted to breathe into; because Regina was her own fresh air. Regina opened her eyes to the bright blue sky, “You saved me”. The princess smiled. Lady Swan took Regina's hand, helping her up.

“Did you ever doubt me?”. 

“No. Never”. And with that, Regina attacked her lover's lips in a passionate kiss. She used all her strength to lift Regina out of the coffin, their lips still attached, never once breaking apart for oxygen. They were each other's oxygen. 

“You found me”.

“I found you”.   
______________________________________________________________________________

“I do”. Lady Swan happily said, holding her lover’s hands. 

“And do you, Regina Mills, promise to take this women to be your wife, and love her for all eternity?”

The question was to easy to know the answer. “I do”. Regina could never regret saying those two simple words. All she ever wanted was to find true happiness with someone who would put her first as well for her to do the same. 

“I now pronounce wife and wife. You may kiss the bride”. 

They sealed their love with one unspeakable kiss as the subjects of the land clapped, laughing and smiling for this wonderful day they have been wished upon on. It only lasted for just one minute before the true demon opened the doors. “Sorry I’m late”. The queen of hearts snickered, entering into the wedding church. “Mother”. Regina whispered angrily. The guards tried to stop her but she fled them across the room with magic. 

“It’s the queen, run”. Doc of the 7 dwarves pointed out. “She’s not a queen anymore. She’s nothing more than an evil wench”. Regina shouted, grabbing out her wife’s sword. The queen of hearts smirked, slowly approaching the couple. “No, no, no. Don’t stoop to her level. There’s no need”. Lady Swan put her hand on the brunette’s, grabbing the sword from her. 

“You’re wasting your time. You’ve already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding”

“Oh, I haven’t come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I’ve come to give you a gift”

“We want nothing from you, mother!”  
“But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. You’ve made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do” 

The Queen of hearts turned around and headed towards the door. “Hey!”. Lady Swan yells out as she waits for her turn around. She throws her sword but dissipates before it hits her. She wrapped regina into her arms, as the crowd talk nervously among themselves. “We will beat her, Regina. She doesn’t have what we have. True love is the strongest magic of all and I refuse to give up on that”. She kissed the brunette’s temple, holding her tightly as if she was shielding her from all the evil in the world.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
-Storybrooke Psych ward-

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. The clicks of the clock were only making her even more crazier when she was first placed in this wretched house. She clawed her hair, tangling her golden locks between fingers as she pounded her fist against her head. She brought her knees up to her chin, rocking back and forth on the scratchy, uncomfortable mattress. 

The demons in head were to much for her to bare, her body wanting to move as if it was possessed to stay in the same spot, crying out in pain and sorrow. She felt as if the lights were not turned on, they were turned off. She was stuck in her own darkness with no way out and no way in and no one to save her.

“Regina, I have your medicine for you”. The nurse came in, rolling the kart into the room with a tray on top. The brunette didn’t look up, not once. She was frozen like the time she has been here. Everything around her was frozen. 

“Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma”. She repeated the name over and over. The staff could not understand who this Emma person is but they thought it was just a conjuring of her imagination. After the nurse left, the room was filled with the sound of Regina's voice. “Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma”. Although she didn’t know either. That was left unsaid


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of The Curse. Cora agrees to rumples deal and will activate the curse. Meanwhile, in storybrooke, Regina gets a vistor from not only one but two people.

Chapter 2 

“Hey”. Lady Swan yells out as she waits for her turn around. She throws her sword but dissipates before it can hit her. The sword disappeared with her, as it struck the castle wall. Cora flicked her hair to the right side of her shoulder blade, only to be offered a drink by her dearest husband. 

“Do you need a drink, my dear?”. Sir Henry held up a grail of ancient red wine. She looked at him with only a twinge of hate in her black coal eyes. “Do I look like I need a drink?”. Cora scowled. Sir Henry, still holding the grail, pushed it toward the Queen of hearts, ignoring the tone of voice he has heard for over a century from being married to her. “I was only trying to help”. He offered kindly. 

Cora decided to take the glass only to spare him of generosity. She tipped the glass, bowing her head slightly. “Thank you”. Cora made her way across the marble caste floors, only to be stopped midway in the middle of the room. “Destroying everyone's happiness. Now how do you plan on accomplishing that, dearie?”. Rumpelstiltskin asked with his rich accent. He sat on her throne, one leg over the other, beaming a lavish grin from ear to ear. Cora took a small sip of the red wine, shimmering the liquid down her throat. 

“The dark curse”.

“Aw so you finally listened to what I had to offer?”. Rumple materialized in front of her. “Glad to know you didn’t forget our deal”. He lightly caressed Cora’s face with this long pale fingers. 

“Cora, you mustn’t activate that curse. You promised that you would never see to it”. Sir Henry exclaimed. 

“And a promise that is now broken because of your daughter! I told her what the consequences will be, and the consequences she shall pay, for falling in love with that disgusting girl who calls herself the WHITE KNIGHT! She did not listen when I told her that all love is weakness!

-StoryBrooke Psych-Ward-  
The visions started to become more unclear as she tried to find the missing piece of the puzzle. She asked herself one question a dozen time over and over. “Why can’t I remember her?, why can’t I remember her?, why can’t I remember her?”. Regina restated again and again, only to be getting a response through the thick walls that held her in place. She sometimes thought she was dreaming, telling herself to wake up. This is just a dream but it wasn’t. 

The door opened and she did not look the other way. She sat there in her usual spot and in the same way, frozen and out of reach. “Regina, there is someone here to see you”. The nurse said sweetly before inviting in her visitor. “This is Katherine swan. She is a psychologist. She will be coming here every tuesday to help you. I will leave you two be”. The nurse smiled as she walked out of the room. Katherine looked over her new patient, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the chair. 

“Hi, my name is Katherine. You already knew that”. She chuckled. “Can you tell me your name, sweet heart?”. She patiently waited for her too answer, knowing this is hard for her. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. Lets-

“Regina”. The brunette women interrupted. Her voice almost sounded like a lost little kid pleading for help. Telling them to let them out of the dark room, telling them that they will be good, but no one ever came. The lost kid was left there in it’s own puddle of blood, and it’s thin body. Katherine sadly smiled. “Regina”. She said. “That’s a lovely name”. Katherine softly spoke. She pulled up her old worn out purse she has had for quite sometime now. Rushing through it until she found a thick notebook and pen. 

“I would like to ask you a few questions, Regina. Is that okay?”. She got a head nod. “Okay. If you feel uncomfortable with the question just nod your head no”. She got another head nod to continue on. “The staff of this hospital say that you have these visions of this women named Emma. Can you please tell me why? Is she someone you have met in your past?”

“I’m not sure”. She responded. “I can’t remember”. Her voice cracked beneath the pressure she had been feeling every single day. “Can you describe her for me, sweetheart?. Katherine saw the poor women wrap her body more tightly than she was before as if she was protecting herself from all the evil in the world. “It’s okay”. The blonde reminded her. 

“She’s beautiful. She has long silky golden blonde hair that falls perfectly over her shoulders. Her eyes are blue like the ocean. Her smile is the most exquisite smile I had ever seen”. Katherine swore she saw a tiny smile appear on her face. “She sounds lovely, Regina. My wife looks exactly the same to how you just described her. Her name is Emma too”. And that was when she finally moved. “Emma?”. Regina repeated the name like all her memories came flooding back piece by piece. 

“Hi, sorry I’m late”. A blonde woman walked in and it was the same women Regina had saw in her visions. She never once took her eyes off of her. She watched the blonde give a sweet kiss to Katherine. Regina felt it was so wrong. All of this was wrong. “Regina, this is Emma. Emma this is Regina”. Katherine smiled. Emma offered her hand towards the brunette. “It’s lovely to meet you”. 

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

then I'll follow you into the dark

Regina placed her hand in the palm of Emma’s, never wanting to even remove her hand. It was as if she has felt her skin on her’s for years. Emma smiled, squeezing regina’s hand before sitting down on the chair next to her wife. 

If you’re there I bleed the same  
If you’re scared I’m on my way

Did you run away  
Did you run away, I don’t need to know  
If you ran away  
If you ran away, come back home  
Just come home


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls apart

Chapter 3  
Dark storm clouds whirled up above the dark sky and began to descend over the whole land. Grumpy sees from a distance that the curse was upon them. He kicks sleepy, who is sleeping right next to him, with a bottle of rum in his lazy hand. Grumpy starts to ring the bell. 

“The curse! It’s here!”. He shouts. He stood on top of the highest balcony, spying the queen’s carriage heading their way. “Sleepy, get off your lazy butt, and go tell Lady Swan and Regina that Cora is coming”. Grumpy says, still kicking his brother’s feet again. The only response was a salty groan, and a small mumbling of an, “Okay”.

Grumpy took the telescope, pressing his eye on it. The queen of hearts carriage was just a blink a way. If only there could be a way to escape this curse, but he feared there was nothing they could do. “I’m going to miss my brothers”. He murmured, slouching down on the stone cold ground. 

Meanwhile, Lady Swan and Regina were saying their goodbyes until they were kindly interrupted. “Lady Swan, the queen of hearts is coming”. Regina gasped, squeezing her wife’s hand much tighter then she was doing right now. The white knight looked at her, as both of their eyes filled with fear and vulnerability. Lady Swan pressed her hand on the brunette’s cheek, who sought to feel the warmth of her skin when she compressed her face to the blonde’s hand a little more. Lady Swan’s palm started to swell up with her wife’s tears. She leaned down, pressing her forehead on Regina’s. “I love you”. The white knight put her lips onto the brunette’s, building up every bit of emotional passion she never wanted to forget. 

“I love you to”. She breathlessly said. Lady Swan kissed her once more and then grabbed her sword from the weaponry holder. As she was about to exit the room, she turned around, “I will found you again, darling. This curse is nothing”. And with that, she left the room. 

“I know you will”. Regina soundly whispered, touching upon her lips. 

-StoryBrooke Maine-

“Babe, where’s my jacket?”, The blonde exclaimed loudly as she tore up their closet in the process. Emma huffed with obvious frustration, not becoming aware of the mess she had made. Monday mornings had always been a day where she gets kicked in the ass and goes tumbling down the hill. 

“Looking for this?”, Emma turned to see her wife holding her favorite red leather jacket. “Yes, yes, yes”. The blonde said. She ran up to her wife, taking the jacket and kissing her with a big mouthful. “Thank you”. Emma happily said, graciously putting on her jacket. Katherine chuckled, far amused with how much Emma loved the jacket. She had got it for her on her 27th birthday and the childish blonde never once let that jacket out of her sight. 

Katherine crossed her arms, walking over to her wife, who was far too distracted checking herself out in the mirror. She wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist, placing her hand on the women’s belly. “And what is my lovely wife up to today?”, Katherine humorously said. Emma leaned into her touch and laughed. “I got a date with the sheriff”. The blonde wiggled eyebrows. She felt Katherine’s body weight back off of her, not bewared of the fact she would get thumped in the back of the head. “Ow, that hurt”. Emma childishly said, rubbing the spot with her fingers. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be anyways?”. 

“Ah yes. I got a date with Regina Mills”. 

“Ah, ah, ah, very funny”

“Why are you even going to the sheriff station?”

“Because I was seeing, maybe, he could get me a job”. Katherine grinned, clapping her hands together. “That’s great baby”. The blonde pulled Emma into a big crushing hug. Emma hugged her back but pulled away from her quickly when she saw Katherine was going to be late.“You don’t want to keep your date waiting, malady”. Katherine looked at her watch. “I hate Mondays. I’ll see you at dinner at the brewery at 9:00”. She kissed her wife goodbye but her kiss was not returned back. “Emma?”. Katherine mourned with concern in her voice. 

There was a small flickering of pain that flashed through her green eyes. It was a simple message to figure out; where you feel like you are trapped and trying to find your way out. The kiss didn’t feel real compared to the other kisses. When you kiss the person you love, shouldn’t you be a feeling a tingle in your stomach? or feel the ignite of exploding sparks around you. 

“Emma, are you okay? You’re scaring me”. Katherine placed her hand on Emma’s cheek and the blonde felt like she was in a different place. A place where she should be and a touch that she shouldn’t be feeling. She thought it was wrong to be here, it was wrong for them to be married, it was wrong, everything was wrong. “Emma!”. She lightly tapped the blonde’s face, which shook her back into reality. 

“Yeah I’m fine. I should go”. Emma half stumbled on her words as she did the same out the door. Katherine waited until she heard the door slam shut. She was very much worried about what happened with Emma right now. She had lost Emma there for a moment and also saw nothing in her eyes. It was like her wife had seen a ghost from her past and she was that ghost.   
______________________________________________________________________________

 

The white knight circled around the perimeter of the castle, holding her sword with steady hands. She balanced her body as if she were a wolf about to pounce on her prey. Lady Swan took the moment to witness the horror of black purple smoke coming far too close. She had to stop Cora and her knights before she misses her last moments with her wife. The white knight glanced around the corner of the wall checking if the coast was clear. 

She sighed with relief and headed the opposite direction from where she originally came from, running as fast as her feet can take her. By the time she reached the main hall, she was forced to stop in her tracks by a powerful grip that was holding her into place. Her whole body was frozen like stone, she could not move one single muscle, for she was faced toward the decorated glass window. 

“Magic does come in handy for times like these”. Cora said. She came around, exposing herself with a wicked smile on her pitiful lips. Lady Swan sneered, “You won’t get away with this Cora!”. The blonde struggled through magic; wanting nothing more to rip the women’s head off. The queen of hearts laughs in atrocious and sin, clapping her hands together which echoed through the castle. “I think I just did and when that green smoke fills your lungs”. She took the moment to savor what was happening, breathing deeply in. “You will have nothing left. You will rot for eternity and you won’t remember a single thing, let alone Regina and that you ever loved her”. Cora snickered. 

“You bitch! Why the hell are you doing this?”

“Because love is weakness, dear”. Cora licked her lips, placing her fingertips on Lady Swan’s face. She closed her eyes tight; all but wanting to get away from this mental lady. 

“That’s ENOUGH mother!”. Regina internally screamed when she came crashing in. “Let her go”. Cora shrugged, “Okay”. She flicked her fingers, causing Lady Swan to go flying toward the windows, shattered piece by piece, as glass scattered onto all over the floor. Regina gasped, holding her nightgown while running over to the window. “Lady Swan”. The brunette shouted; all but hoping that Lady Swan survived that fall into the thick cold ice water. “Lady Swan”. She screamed again. 

“Mother, how could you have done this! Why can’t you just let me be happy for once!”. Regina cried. 

“Soon, my daughter you will understand”. Cora walked over to where Regina was standing. “You will soon know that love is just an manipulation. It feels real at the start, it always does, but then it becomes an illusion and after that, you have nothing. I am doing you a favor”. The queen of hearts stroked the brunette’s hair only to have her hand smacked away. 

“You are not doing me any favors! And you won’t get away with this because you don’t have the strongest magic of all this land”.  
“And do tell me dear? What is that?”

Regina held up her hand with her ring on it. “True love”. She simply said before jumping out of the window and her body impacted with the water, causing big crashing waves to spread across. She was lucky enough to be alive to come up to the surface, gasping for air. “Lady Swan!”. Regina moved her body in all different directions not able to see her wife by. The curse was seconds away from ripping them apart. “Oh, no, no, please, please, this can’t be happening”. The brunette felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest but all the hope, faith, and love came rushing back when she heard name being called out from the far end of the high seas. 

“Regina!”. 

“Lady Swan!”. 

They used up all their strengths to swim toward the other, paddling deeply into the water, only to be carried by depths of the waves. Lady swan pulled Regina close to her as soon as possible when they reached each other. Both breathing heavily, pressing their bodies so close together, until there was no space in between the two of them. The purple engulfs the two lovers and the entire land. 

Sorry I didn’t update. Tough week and my updates might be slow but seriously I am enjoying this story and I hope you guys are too! (: I never wrote anything like this before so it’s going to be blast writing this for you guys. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review, vote, like, or what ever! Love you all swens!


	4. She's Troubled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Katherine talk more about Emma and Emma gets the job working as a police officer.

Regina slowly drummed her fingers simultaneously on the cushioned bed. It was her way of making time until Katherine arrived. She was not sure if she wanted Emma to come, but when the tall dirty blonde hair women entered the room, Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

Katherine politely smiled. “Hi dear, sorry for running late”. The blonde squeezed and pushed the clipboard to her chest, while shutting the door. Regina watched her carefully as if she was a hawk, gluing her eyes and studying her every movement around the room. Katherine walked over to the other side of the room, and pulled the chair that was sitting in the corner. She dragged it over to the bed and sighed out loud as she took a seat, setting the clipboard on her lap.

“How have you been Regina?”. Katherine asked. Regina still had her eyes focused closely on the blonde. She leaned her head forward just a little, her legs cris crossed. “You have been crying”. The brunette simply stated and she was right. The dark color of red was shaded on her cheeks, whom moisten with dried up tears. Her dark blue eyes seemed thick and had light, faded circles beneath them.

“I apologize. It’s been a rough morning”. The blonde brushed the bridge of her nose, making a “SHH” noise when she inhaled. “Now enough about me dear”. She paused for one second before continuing. “Are you doing okay?”.

Regina cased her eyes downward to her hands clasped tightly together. She slightly tilted herself to make herself comfortable. “I’m okay”. The thickness of her voice matched the temperature in the room. Cold and Dark in her eyes. It almost sounded like a question. She was unsure whether she was okay or not. She couldn't remember when was the last time she has ever been okay. Where everything was perfect, where in a world she could smile and the bright yellow sun reflected on her face. She could not remember when the last time she has felt alive.

Katherine nodded. “Did you have any visions of Emma? Any new ones?”. She pressed her pen to the piece of paper, getting ready to record. There was a moment of hesitation that cracked through Regina’s body. She straightened up her back, squeezing her thighs tightly, while rubbing them with shaky hands. Regina took a moment to close her eyes and inhale the bitter fresh air.

“I-I, well, I uh, I saw her in a wedding dress and then I saw us getting married”. Regina blushed, her cheeks blistering a light shade of pink. She nervously brought one hand up to rub her arm slightly before shrugging. “But something else happened”. Regina Shockley said. “A women appeared”. The brunette looked at Katherine, who seemed baffled with what was going on.

She watched as Katherine wrote down what she had told her and than Katherine looked back up to her. “Who was it?”. The blonde anxiously said, curious about Regina’s strange visions. Regina turned her head to up toward the ceiling, calculating all the pieces of her vision. She pressed her pointer finger to her chin, waiting, waiting, waiting, and then it finally hit her. “That women was my mother!!!”. The brunette screamed in agony as she started panting like a drooling k-9 Bulldog, ready to pounce on its prey. She clenched the sheets tightly, her face now flared up with red all over.

“Did your mother do something to upset you?”. Katherine said, keeping the tone of her voice soft and steady. She watched as Regina struggled to uphold the words that wanted to come out of her mouth but deceived her from trying. “Regina, it's okay”. She cooed. The brunette slammed her hands on either side of her head, practically pulling out her hair in the process.

“it's not okay! It's not okay! I hate her! I hate her!”. Regina screamed as her veins on her forehead began to show. Katherine gently put one hand on Regina's knee, squeezing ever so softly. Regina's breathing went from irregular to withstanding a calm now beating heart. The brunette looked at the blonde for a brief second. “I'm sorry”. Her voice cracked beneath the pressure she was feeling.

“it's okay we can talk about what ever happen with your mom when you are ready”.

Regina only nodded her head slightly before changing the subject to her asking the questions. “So um”. Regina blushed, playing with her hands on her lap. “How is Emma doing?”. She had recalled in the beginning when Katherine got here, something had happened with the couple.

Katherine sighed lightly as she set the pen on the clipboard. She smoothed her hand through her long, dirty blonde hair. “Emma is doing okay. She is applying to get a job at the police station. Emma sure does love to solve crime”. The blonde chuckled. Regina smiled, knowing that was her Emma: the brave White Knight.

“That sounds like my Emma in my visions”

“Do tell dear?”

“She was the White Knight of the white kingdom. Brave, noble, and very sexy”.

“It seems we are both lucky women. I just hope you find what you are looking for Regina”

But I already did, Regina thought. The curse was keeping her and Emma a part and there was nothing that she can do to stop it. The illusion of this miserable life made her so tired. She was so tired and she doesn't know how much she can take until she reaches the breaking point and she was afraid, it will be soon.

-Sheriff Station-

Emma clasped both of her hands tightly together, moving her thumb on top of the other, repeating the gesture over and over. She had her chin tucked into her chest and her knees buckled up as she waited for sheriff Graham to confirm that she got the job. The blonde was nervous all together, although, she was a nerve wreck at a lot of things. She did not know why she ran out on Katherine like that or what she saw when her wife kissed her. The image was a blur to her, but she swore she could hear someone calling out her name from the distance.

Could it have been just a dream? The blonde thought. Why do I feel that this marriage is all fake? Emma tried to flush a way all her thoughts, shaking her head. “Breathe Swan It could be nothing”. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

“Emma Swan, congratulations, you got the job”


	5. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Swan and Regina meet for the first time in the enchanted forest and Katherine and Emma are having marriage problems.

The Curse  
Chapter 5

Katherine remained seated at her table, patiently waiting for Emma to turn up. She sipped her water slowly, exhaling with dissatisfaction, while tapping her fingers on the dressed tabletop. The hands on the clock clicked forward, showing it was 10:30. She was going to demand a check as she lifted her finger, yet had put it down when she secured toward the blonde from across the room. She watched Emma thank the waiter for pointing where her table was, and that’s when they locked eyes. The blonde gave her best forgiving smile, but knew there was a deception of guilt ridden on her face. She made her way over to the table, shrugging her jacket off.

“I’m sorry I was late. Graham and I got caught up in the interview and I guess time just flew by”. She said. “How did everything go with Regina?”. She waited for Katherine to answer, although the only answer she had received was silence. Emma sighed defeated. “Look I’m sorry for being late. What more do you want me to say?”. That was when Katherine locked her eyes once again with her wife, but this time her eyes melted into despondent.

“I don’t care that you were late. I am worried that you are pushing me away. You been acting weird lately and all you do is push me away. I’m your wife. You are supposed to tell me these kind of things”. The tone of her voice was uncertain that she did not notice that she was almost shouting. Katherine looked around to make sure no one was staring than continued on with a soft whisper. “Look, I am just worried about you. So, can you please just tell me what’s wrong”. Emma could see the distraught look on her face. She exhaled lightly, feeling intense, and wanting the slight discomfort she is feeling to go away.

“When I uh…kissed you, It felt as if I was kissing somebody else”. The blonde shifted a little in her chair, fiddling with her hands until she had the courage to look up to see Katherine’s expression laced in confusion knowing that she should continue on. “I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel like some part of me I have forgotten. It’s like I don’t belong here. I belong somewhere else”. I belong with somebody else was left unspoken. 

“So, you are saying that you have some sort of past life?”. Katherine said.

“Yes”.

Picture after picture, drawing after drawing, all spread out on top of her desk; Regina was working on her next sketch. The thin bold pencil traced over a sheet of paper as it moved freely by the weight of Regina’s hand. She drew a circle, eyes, mouth, eyebrows, and everything a face should have, but she did not notice who she was drawing. She grabbed the color green, applying it carefully to the eyes, shading every speck of led lightly onto it. The led broke off, falling onto the desk. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts take her over.

Lady Swan walked along the path of the forbidden forest, shivering from the cold air. She rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up as she cupped them both together, breathing lightly until she can feel the heat on them. She could see her breath escape into the air as she yawned lightly. She was exhausted from doing dull-witted princess chores that she did not consult to. Lady Swan was now heading back home to her castle, after picking up a few sacks of potatoes. She sighed exhausted and picked up the potatoes with all her arm strength; that was until she heard someone screaming from behind her.

“WATCH OUT”. They screamed. Lady swan quickly alerted, turned around to see the most beautiful women stumbling on her horse. She jumped out of the way once the stranger reached her. “Somebody help me!”. Lady swan heard her scream. She sighed again and put down the potatoes as she ran as fast as she could down the pathway. Once she was close enough, Lady Swan yelled out. “Lift the rail ropes on the horse and then give it a smack”, she hollered out. The stranger did just that, but when she did the horse lifted up and she fell onto the ground. Lady Swan cupped her mouth to keep herself from giggling. She ran over to the stranger, still choking up giggles.

“Are you okay?”. She asked her while helping her up. She took her hand into hers. Lady swan could swear she felt herself swoon sideway as she fully looked at this angel in front of her.

“Yes I'm fine. Thank you for saving me, kind ya”.

“Yes, no problem. You are quite beautiful”. Lady Swan took the girl's hand and kissed it lightly. The girl blushed. “Thank you”.

“What's your name?”. Lady Swan asked

“Regina. What's your name?”

“Emma, but I prefer Lady Swan”

The brunette smirked, “Well nice to have meet you, Lady Swan”. She brushed her blue buttoned appropriate corset, sighing with ease. “Where are you from, Lady Swan?”. The blonde chuckled. She usually doesn’t do small talks with strangers, but there was something about this lady that made it seem that she knew her forever. Regina smiled and Lady Swan’s whole body just lit up in excitement. That smile was so beautiful. The most beautiful smile she has ever seen.

“Right to the questions, uh?”. Lady Swan smirked.

Regina suppressed a shy, sly smile. “Sorry, habit of mine”

“That’s okay”. The blonde put her hands behind her back, holding them together. “I am from the White Kingdom. I am the daughter of Reign White and Pete Charming”. They both giggled at the name of her father. “And where are you from beautiful”.

Regina laughed. “You’re charms very much match your good ideal of an interesting personality for a princess such as myself. I’m from the Dark Kingdom and you are supposed to be my sworn enemy”.

“We don’t have to be. It’s our mother's problem”. Lady Swan smiled.

“I suppose it is”.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Lady Swan found herself lost in those pretty, brown orbs, and she hadn’t notice that was leaning towards her. Thankfully, Regina spoke up. “I guess I should be heading back”. They both nodded. “Yes, we should. I hope I see you again”.

Regina smiled, turned around, and started walking the opposite direction. “You might”. She shouted loud enough for Lady Swan to hear.


	6. Pictures of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma comes to pay Regina a visit.

"I'm here to see one of my wife's patients; Regina Mills". Emma said to the women behind the desk. She looked at her name tag; Ellah Peterson embroidered onto it. She seemed like she was in 40's, long brunette hair, dark brown eyes, few wrinkles on her left and right cheek, and a small dimple on her corner of her red lips. Emma checked her watch, tapping her foot. She had to hurry before Katherine notice that she is gone. She was lucky that her wife was a heavy sleeper. 

"Can you hurry up please. I'm in a hurry". 

"By all means Ms.Swan, patients is a virtue. I am still surprised Katherine puts up with you"

Emma rolls her eyes. "I'm surprised you aren't fired yet. You are getting Old, Ms. Peterson". 

The older lady smirked, picking up the visitor's name tag, and a black bold point pen. "Write your name down. Ms.Mills room is the last one down that hall". She pointed over, directing Emma to where she should go. The blonde gave a childish face towards the women as she wrote her name down and headed down the hallway. "Try not to fall asleep or they might fire you and you might become a hipster and buy your clothes at thrift store and wear thick glasses, but you probably already do". Emma laughed, shuffling backwards to see the damp expression on the woman's. face. 

"Bitch". Ellah murmured. 

The history between those two have always ended in childish jokes; mostly coming from the blonde. She never did like that blonde brat neither has Emma ever liked her. Katherine tried to convince the two of them to get along, but she figured since they are grown women, they can figure it out for themselves. 

_________________________________________________________  
Regina smiled brightly when she accomplished her task in finishing up the drawing. "Beautiful". She said, tracing over the paper with her long fingers, centering them around the face. She was too lost in her thought that she hadn't notice someone was standing in her room, nor did she hear the door even opening. 

"Ms.Mills?". Emma asked with a tiny shake in her voice. She grasped onto her sleeves, curling her hand into a fist. Regina traced over the picture one more time before turning around. Her breath hitched in the bottomless pit of her stomach and yet another vision had awaken her.

"Emma?". Regina breathlessly whispered. She felt her body tense as Emma took a step closer. "May I". The blonde asked kindly, gesturing towards the bed. Regina nodded shyly. Emma slowly pushed herself onto the bed that cushioned through. "You are probably wondering why I am here". The blonde says curiously, chuckling. Regina smiled slightly and felt the butterflies spread it's wings in her stomach. The spark ignited between them, the strong gravitational pull wanting them together. 

 

Emma smiled, staring at Regina for a long moment. "Your smile is pretty". The brunette said. Emma got caught off guard, her cheeks turning bright pink. Regina brightly smiled, showing her pearly white teeth, and looked away quickly. She couldn't help but notice how adorable Regina could be. 

 

"Thank you". She crossed one leg over the other; glancing at the drawings. Regina noticed this and shakily took the drawings. "Would you like to see".

"Yeah. I would love too". Emma took the pages, and had been amazed at how talented Regina was. "These are amazing". She gasped out. 

"Th-ank you".

"Is this me?"

Regina shyly nodded, blushing in the process. The blonde traced the picture, feeling the skin of the thick paper on her finger tips. "It's lovely Regina. May I ask why you decided to draw me?". Her voice was soft. 

"My vis-ions. Y-ou're in them"

"I been having visions too, but I'm not sure if it's just my imagination"

"You ha-ve been hav-ing visions too". Regina never had stuttered. She guessed that since her and Emma are in the same room, she acts like a cute school girl talking to her crush for the first time. 

Emma chuckled slightly. "Yes. I can't tell who is in my vision. It's just I hear this woman's voice and it draws me to her. Like I have known her for my whole life". 

"Do you think it could be me?"

"It could be. Is their any reason why I am having these Regina?"

Regina shrugged. "I uh I'm n-ot sure. You should probably go. It's al-most bedtime". The brunette looked over at the small clock. Emma sighed and the brunette swore she saw the sad look in the blonde's eyes. "How about you uh um.... Come back some other time?"

"Yeah". Emma grinned. "I would like that. Goodnight Regina".

"Goodnight Emma".  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Lady Swan tossed the bag of potatoes in the wooden circular container. She rolled her eyes, hearing the faint voice getting closer and traveling right to her ears. "My daughter, what took you so long". Lady Swan clenched her eyes tightly. "I apologize mother. I ran into somebody who assisted of the need of help". 

"See that's why you are going to make a fine queen. You always want to help". Her mother smiled, kissing her cheek. 

"I love helping people, but being queen isn't who I want to be. I don't want to rule an entire kingdom. I want to be a noble Knight that shows great value and heroism. That's who I want to be. A woman who has honor and is selfless and brave". Lady Swan finished off proudly, smirking at her mother who stared at her in disbelief. Dumbfounded, she walked away, leaving her daughter to her task. Lady Swan never ceased to catch her mother's words and keep that at bay. She carried on with her task, but for her thoughts ran rapid than ever before. 

 

Lady Swan will never forget those alluring brown doe eyes, that staggering smile that could heal entire kingdom, or that seductive the voice that had taken her heart by storm. She swore she was lost in Regina Mills, and she had to have her. If you want something, you fight for it, no matter what happens, no matter what comes in between, you take what you desire the most and even if you lose over and over, you just have to accept and let it go. Lady Swan couldn’t turn back now even if she wanted too. If her mother ever found out who she had helped, they would do anything to keep them apart.


End file.
